<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complete by Bulletproof_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406927">Complete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love'>Bulletproof_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Caring Greg Lestrade, Declarations Of Love, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Greg is Sweet, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Mycroft Holmes, Poor Mycroft, Protective Mycroft, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “You’re shaking.” Mystrade</p>
<p>Mycroft returns home to find Gregory waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts">tobeconspicuous</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of the coldest winters on record for the UK and Mycroft found himself watching the snow continue to fall through the reinforced car window as his driver guided the car towards his home.</p>
<p>None of this would matter tomorrow, he would be in a country that was hotter than hell following up the lead that Sherlock had left for him. However, his heart still sunk at the thought of leaving London, he would be leaving too much unresolved, however time wasn’t something that he had the luxury of currently. If he wanted Sherlock to come home at all he would have to take that flight in two hours’ time.</p>
<p>The car drew to a stop outside of his building, Mycroft thanked the driver before opening his door and stepping out into the freezing chill, scarf trailing in the wind behind him as he closed the car door.</p>
<p>He turned to face the entrance as his car drove off and was surprised to see Gregory leaning against one of the pillars, wrapped in his navy blue, woollen overcoat. His hands were in his pockets, the collar of his coat turned up to protect against the cold weather.</p>
<p>Gregory was the last person Mycroft expected to see tonight. The two of them had been at loggerheads for several days now, ever since Gregory had tried to discuss the status of their relationship. Mycroft didn’t like labels; he was committed to Gregory and had been since their very first encounter, but he shied away from terms such as boyfriend. The word seemed too inadequate to describe the essence of their relationship.</p>
<p>Mycroft didn’t think there were words to describe how he felt about Gregory.</p>
<p>“You’re shaking.” Mycroft murmured, his gaze taking in the dusting of snowflakes that were beginning to melt into his lover’s silver hair. “Come inside.”</p>
<p>He grasped Gregory’s arm gently, turning him towards the ornate set of double doors before he typed in his unique keycode. The doors swung open with a rush of warm air, granting them access to shelter.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t let you leave without speaking to you.” Gregory told Mycroft as the taller man guided him towards the nearest radiator.</p>
<p>“You should have called.” Mycroft admonished, removing his leather gloves and shoving them into his pocket. “You know I have a flight to catch.”</p>
<p>“Mycroft…” Greg said softly, reaching out and catching his lover’s hand in his own.</p>
<p>“You’re freezing.” Mycroft interrupted, placing his free hand over Gregory’s and rubbing his palms over it in an attempt to warm it. “What were you thinking going out in this weather without gloves?”</p>
<p>“Mycroft will you just shut up for a minute?” Gregory asserted, snatching his hand away before he softly clasped Mycroft’s forearms so that the two of them were gazing directly into each other’s eyes. “I’m trying to tell you I love you.”</p>
<p>He meant it, Mycroft could see that earnest passion in those brown eyes of his and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Gregory’s sensuous lips, to take him upstairs and show him exactly how he felt about him.</p>
<p>However, there wasn’t time and although Mycroft longed to say those words, he wasn’t ready just yet. These feelings, the ones he had for Gregory were too raw, too new. He didn’t deserve this man, he gave, and he gave, and he gave and all Mycroft to do was take.</p>
<p>“Gregory, my feelings for you are messy and I’m not usually a man who tolerates mess.” He began, his lips pursing into a thin-lipped smile as spoke. “However, no matter how difficult it is for me to express them, you should know that you are the only person who has made me feel loved and wanted. You make me complete.”</p>
<p>Gregory smiled. He leaned in close, his stocky body barely touching Mycroft’s, their lips almost brushing as he whispered.</p>
<p>“You complete me too Mycroft.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>